


Talking Heats

by UtahRaptor



Series: Stress Heats [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: Now that they've begun having sex, Magnus and Alec need to discuss Alec's heats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Still no beta, sorry. I have two more works planned in this series if ya'll are interested. Also, I apologize if this is a bit of an info dump, I'm trying to set up this 'verse. There's porn to hopefully make up for that.

"Alexander?" Magnus called as he walked out of his study, where he'd been brewing a potion for the last seventeen hours. The omega made a soft noise from the sofa in the living room. Alec was curled up in the corner of the couch, clad in loose sweatpants, and wrapped in a soft, fuzzy blanket. He'd been reading and was now marking his place with his finger. A rush of alpha pride surged through the warlock to see the omega making himself comfortable in his lair. Alec smiled softly.

"Finally done?" He asked.

"For now. The potion needs to rest until this time tomorrow." Magnus sat next to Alec, close, but not so close that the omega would feel cornered. "Since we've begun having sex there's something we need to discuss."

"My heats," Alec interrupted. His scent turned sour with discomfort.

"Yes, pet." Alec leaned into Magnus, book forgotten. He rubbed their cheeks together, marking them, mixing their scents. He cuddled into Magnus, leaving the warmth of his fuzzy blanket for the warmth of Magnus' body.

"What do you...what do you need to know?"

"How frequently do you go into heat?" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and used one hand to card his fingers through the omega's thick black hair.

"Usually twice a year. I've had two stress heats since presenting." Heats were hard on unmated omegas; stress heats could be lethal. During a normal heat, omegas could still function. Despite the lust addling their brains and the hormones heightening their senses, an omega could still take care of themselves - still eat and drink, still be able to sleep. The fever stayed low. During a stress heat the omega's heat fever rose dangerously high. Every sense and instinct was focused on sating the heat. Omegas wouldn't eat or drink unless made to. They wouldn't sleep until exhaustion forced them unconscious. The heat took away their ability to be selective about their partner. Any willing alpha would suffice.

"How did you handle them?" Alec had confessed once to being a complete virgin. Before they started having sex, he'd never been penetrated by anything, not even during his heats. Something ancient in the alpha blossomed with pride in the young omega. He was healthy, attractive, and to have survived two stress heats still a virgin, strong willed, with a caring pack.

"Izzy mostly. During a normal heat she keeps me company. Brings me food and water so I don't have to leave my room." As a beta and his sibling she would've been a choice heat companion. Her personality and loyalty to her omega brother made her perfect. Surrounded by alphas, she would guard his vulnerability with her life. 

"What about the stress heats?"

"I handcuffed myself to my bed. I don't remember a whole lot. I know Izzy was there. I vaguely remember smelling Jace but I think he was guarding my door. Woke up in the infirmary after the second one. Dehydrated." Alec rubbed his face against Magnus' neck, soothing himself with the alpha's scent. He mouthed at the glands there, causing Magnus to shudder.

"How do you want to handle them now?" Magnus tilted his head, giving Alec more access to his neck. The gesture was atypical for an alpha but Magnus had never been typical. 

"Hmm?" Alec mumbled. He made his way down to Magnus' collar bones, nipping and licking gently. Magnus moaned softly but tugged Alec up to meet his eyes.

"Do you want to share your heats with me? We don't have to mate," Magnus brushed his fingers over the back of Alec's neck, where the mating bite would go. "We don't even have to tie if you don't want to."

Alec flushed. "I-I think I would like that. I don't know about being knotted though. Maybe. Can you tie with me if I'm not in heat?" Nephilim sex education, in regards to both their first and secondary genders, was sorely lacking. They were basically taught penis plus vagina equals baby. Omega shadowhunters were so rare that their education about their own bodies was nonexistent. 

"I can. It's easier if you're producing slick, but even if you're not I can. It just takes a little more effort." There was a chemical in omega slick that caused an alpha's hormones to spike, causing their knot to swell.

Alec ducked his head, face flushed with shame and embarrassment. That was another uncomfortable conversation they'd had during their first time. Alec had never produced slick outside his heats before. Magnus had been quick to reassure Alec that it was normal. Every omega was different. Some got wet easily, some needed more foreplay, and some, like Alec, just didn't slick unless they were in heat. It hadn't made Alec feel much better.

Magnus coaxed Alec into a kiss. After a moment, he touched his tongue to Alec's bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Alec opened his mouth with a sigh. They kissed until Alec's scent settled into content tinged with arousal. Magnus made a promise to himself to try to get Alec so aroused he would slick. There was always the possibility that Alec wouldn't get wet but Magnus could have fun trying.

"Is that something you'd be interested in trying before your heat?" The alpha asked, breaking the kiss.

"If we can," Alec said hesitantly.

"Of course we can. When's your next heat?" He peppered Alec's face with kisses.

"Three months." Alec bowed his head to nip at Magnus' Adam's apple. Magnus groaned and tugged Alec into his lap.

Alec gasped softly and moved back up to Magnus' mouth. His fingers tripped and stumbled over the buttons on the warlock's shirt. The alpha chuckled at the frustrated sounds coming out of the omega's mouth. Alec finally managed to unbutton Magnus' shirt and yanked it off him. He kissed from the alpha's jaw down his chest where he delicately lapped at the small brown nipples.

Magnus arched his chest into the omega's mouth. One hand threaded into Alec's thick hair, pressing him closer when the nephilim carefully applied his teeth. He used his lips and tongue to soothe away the sting and started to nibble further down Magnus' chest.

Magnus caught him under the arms and hauled him up with a growled "get up here." He devoured the omega's mouth, slipping his hands under the younger man's ass, right where it curved into his thighs. Alec gasped when Magnus stood. The warlock didn't often show his physical strength; it drove Alec crazy when he did. Alec clung to him like a limpet, dropping his head back and moaning as Magnus sucked dark bruises onto his pale skin. The alpha easily carried him into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. His sweatpants and boxers vanished in a wave of magic before he even hit the mattress. He bounced once with a laugh and pulled Magnus on top of him. One hand tangled in Magnus' hair, the other slipped under the waistband of his tight jeans to grasp at his ass. Alec let one of his fingertips tease at Magnus' rim.

"Do you want to fuck me tonight?" The warlock asked. Alec was normally a bottom, not just because he was an omega, he genuinely proffered it. Occasionally he topped Magnus. Usually the alpha asked him to but once or twice it was Alec's idea.

"Mmh, just teasing. I want to feel you tonight. I want to feel you in my morning meeting," Alec panted against Magnus' mouth.

Magnus kissed him hard and slipped his fingers down to tap a rhythm over Alec's hole. With a wiggle of those fingers he simultaneously banished his jeans and summoned lube onto his fingers. The tingle of magic against such an intimate place sent shivers up Alec's spine. Magnus tried to dip down and take the omega's cock in his mouth but Alec stopped him with the hand in his hair.

"Darling?"

"I don't want that tonight. I just want you to f-fuck me. H-hard and fast." They had sex frequently and Alec was getting better at telling Magnus what he wanted.

"I still need to prep you." Magnus slipped two fingers into him at once. Alec liked the slight burn.

"If I was normal you wouldn't need to." Alec hissed. 

"There's nothing wrong with you." Magnus jabbed his fingers hard into Alec's prostate, making him gasp and arch. He relentlessly stimulated the huddle of nerves and bit at the ridge of Alec's hip until he was sure it would bruise. Alec writhed, simultaneously trying to press into Magnus' fingers and squirm away from the overwhelming stimulation.

"Ahh-ahh. Magnus! I'm gonna - ah -you're gonna - uh- gonna come!" He panted.

"Not yet," the alpha clamped his free hand tightly around the base of the omega's cock. Alec whined, spreading his legs wider in a semi-silent plea for release. Magnus pulled his fingers free and summoned more lube to his hand. Slicking his own cock he pressed the hole to Alec's entrance and waited. "Are you ready, pet?"

"Please! All at - all at once! Please!" Alec tried to press his hips down, tried to force Magnus' cock into him.

"You filthy little nephilim. Look at you, trying to push onto it." Magnus cooed.

"Stop teasing!" Alec begged.

"As you wish, pet." With one swift thrust he buried himself to the hilt. Alec loosed a high, keening cry, body trembling with pleasure. Magnus set a brutal rhythm, chasing his orgasm hard and fast, as Alec requested. Alec had to brace against the headboard to keep from getting a concussion. He threw his head back, baring his throat to the alpha.

"B-bite me! M-mark me, please! A-alpha!" 

Magnus lurched forward, dropping to his elbow, teeth settling on the omega's throat in a parody of the mating bite. His grip on the base of Alec's cock turned into a hard stroke. Alec came with a wail, muscles clamping tight around the alpha. Magnus' teeth tightened ever so slightly, sure to leave a ring of impressions and bruises as his own orgasm surged through him. Alec went loose and pliant under him as they came down from their highs. Magnus lapped soothingly at the angry flesh of the omega's throat, his weight resting comfortably on Alec's body. Alec hummed happily, almost purring, as he stroked Magnus' sweaty back, reveling in their combined scents.


End file.
